dbpfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegeta
| JapName = ベジータ | RomName = Bejīta | AniName = Vegeta | MangaName = Vegeta | AltName = Prince Vegeta Super Vegeta Majin Vegeta Vegita Makita (Hebrew dub) Bezita (Malaysian dub) The Prince of Saiyans The King of Saiyans Captain Vegeta Vegeta-Sama |Appears in = | FirstApp = Manga: "The Needs of the Many..." Anime: Cameo: "Reunions" Full Appearance: "Gohan's Rage" | Race = Saiyan |Date of birth=Age 732| |Date of death=Age 762 (revived) Age 774 (revived) May 10th, Age 767 (alternate timeline)| |Height=164 cm or 5'3" http://daizex.fanboyreview.net/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=10196&hilit=heights+weights6| |Weight=56 kg or 123 lbs http://daizex.fanboyreview.net/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=10196&hilit=heights+weights6 |Address=WST 3338926 K. Same as Bulma |Allegiance= Planet Trade Organization (Soldier in the Saiyan Army, ??? - 737 Age) (Soldier directly under Frieza, 737 - Age 762) Z Fighters (Warrior, 762 - Age 790) | FamConnect = Future Vegeta (Alternate timeline counterpart) Dr. Brief (Father-in-law) Mrs. Brief (Mother-in-law) King Vegeta (Father) Tarble (Brother) Bulma (Wife) Future Bulma (Significant other, Alternate timeline) Gure (Sister-in-law) Trunks (Son) Future Trunks (Son, alternate timeline) Bulla (Daughter) Vegeta Jr.'s mother (Great-Granddaughter) Vegeta Jr. (Great-Great-Grandson) Nappa (comrade) Raditz (comrade) Cell (modified clone) Goku (Fusee and Rival)}} Vegeta is the prince of the fallen Saiyan race and arch-rival to Goku. He is the husband of Bulma, the father of Trunks and Bulla, the estranged brother of Tarble, and the great-great grandfather of Vegeta Jr. Aside from Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo, he is easily one of the most prominent characters in the series, receiving more character development after being introduced than a number of other characters. He joins the Z Fighters while battling along side them on Namek, and returns to Earth with them as well, where he remains for the rest of his life. Early Life Vegeta was born sometime in the year 732 Age and is first seen in his youth in Dragon Ball Z: Bardock-Father of Goku. Vegeta destroyed 6-7 Saibamen effortlessly in this movie. The movie also depicts Vegeta's father, King Vegeta, as King of the Saiyan race. However, he (along with the young prince) was under the rule of the interplanetary warlord Freiza. Frieza killed King Vegeta and destroyed the Saiyan planet, Planet Vegeta. With this annihilation, Frieza took out all the Saiyans, with the exception of Goku, Raditz, Vegeta, Nappa, Turles, Paragus, Broly, and Tarble. As the Pince of the demolished Planet Vegeta, Vegeta was initially introduced as an unrepentant villain. From his evil intentions before he joined the Z Fighters, Vegeta has been typically characterized as extremely arrogant, vengeful, and somewhat cold. Many early stints of heroism were due to self-interest or revenge, although he later settles down and grows fond of Earth as his home, raising a family with Bulma. His opinion of Goku always being one step ahead of him, even though he is a lower class Saiyan, runs the gamut from contempt to rivalry, and later to respect and friendship. Naturally, Goku always takes an optimistic opinion about him. Vegeta is more of a tactical fighter, but often, his rage or arrogance blinds him in his fighting style. His royal blood and intense fighting style have both benefited and harmed him in many battles. Vegeta and Bulma Vegeta and Bulma initially meet on planet Namek, but neither actually talked to the other; Bulma was too frightened, and Vegeta did not care, especially when his main concern was to find the Dragon Balls. However, their first interaction with each other was prior to his battle with Zarbon, to which Vegeta threatened to kill both Bulma and Krillin. The first time any affection is displayed between them is in "Immortality Denied", in which Vegeta, during a conversation with Gohan, refers to Bulma as a "gorgeous girl" in the Ocean Dub. Despite their rocky start, Bulma was more than willing to put up with Vegeta, even if he scared her. Upon his resurrection after being killed by Frieza, and then being teleported to Earth, Bulma invites Vegeta to live at Capsule Corp as he has nowhere to go, on the condition that he does not touch her. Vegeta reluctantly accepts her offer, but quickly leaves Earth in search of Goku after he discovers his unwillingness to return back to Earth from the Namek Dragon. During his absence on Earth, Bulma begins to slowly but surely show signs of affection towards the Saiyan Prince, after having a dream about him; she also shows a deep concern for him after being informed that his ship is about to run out of fuel soon. Her then boyfriend Yamcha not only begins to get jealous, but also shows resentment towards Vegeta, who has no idea about Bulma's feelings towards him. At one time, Vegeta is seriously injured after his training capsule explodes while he tries to train under 400 times Earth's gravity. Bulma shows immense concern for Vegeta and tries to convince him to stop training to rest. Vegeta defiantly attempts to return to his training, but collapses, and Bulma then takes him to Capsule Corp to nurse him back to health. Later, Vegeta awakes to find Bulma asleep beside him, and wonders why she's there (having no idea of Bulma's feelings for him). When Bulma sees Vegeta return to training, she firmly tells him to stop because of his injuries, but Vegeta refuses to listen, and shouts at her to leave him alone. This leaves Bulma feeling very bitter about Vegeta and his stubbornness for a while afterwards. After approximately a year since Future Trunks' warning about the Androids, Bulma breaks up with Yamcha and becomes romantically involved with Vegeta, ultimately leading to the conception of Trunks. However, even the birth of their son was not enough to bring the two together, as at that time Vegeta prioritized his rivalry with Goku before anything else, even his relationship with Bulma. Arguments were common between the two, with Bulma often calling Vegeta a "jerk" and Vegeta showing little to no care or emotion for either his son or his future wife; this was demonstrated during an incident in which Bulma's plane is destroyed and their lives are at risk. When Future Trunks saves the two and questions Vegeta as to why he didn't try to save them, Vegeta responds that he has "more important things to worry about than that foolish woman and her blasted child." Bulma later humiliates Vegeta in front of everyone when she says that every time he sticks his "ugly mug" up to Trunks, it makes Trunks cry, much to Krillin and Gohan's amusement. ("Follow Dr. Gero") Vegeta's and Bulma's indifference to each other during the Androids saga strongly implies that the circumstances surrounding their child's conception was no more than a brief fling - Future Trunks states to Goku that in his timeline, even though Bulma fell in love with Vegeta, they didn't stay together very long because their attraction was solely based on passion and loneliness ("Mystery Revealed"). Also, in the alternate future Vegeta was killed by the Androids soon after Trunks was born, so his relationship with Bulma did not have a chance to progress in that timeline. However, the seven years of peace that came after the conclusion of the Cell Games would suggest that the two settled their differences and began to have a much better relationship than previously. Vegeta eventually became fond of his family in the Majin Buu Saga, but is ashamed of himself for doing so, wanting to be the coldhearted prince he once was. Nonetheless, Vegeta eventually realizes what is really important in his life, and sacrifices himself to save his family and Earth when fighting Majin Buu. Another more comical show of his fondness towards Bulma can be seen in his angry reaction when he finds out that Goku promised Elder Kai that he could kiss her (in the original version, Goku promised to show Elder Kai some sexy pictures of Bulma), causing Vegeta to throw a fit, yelling to Goku, "Let him kiss your woman!" to which Goku's replies, "Your wife is prettier than mine!". Dragon Ball Z Vegeta is introduced to Dragon Ball Z at twenty nine years of age as a mercenary for Frieza. Saiyan Saga Vegeta comes to Earth when he receives Raditz's report of seven magic objects known as the Dragon Balls which will grant wishes. After hearing this report, and of Raditz's death, Vegeta and his companion, Nappa, decide to come to Earth and use the Dragon Balls to wish for immortality (it's implied in later sagas that he desired immortality so he could defeat Frieza). Goku and the Z Fighters are warned of their arrival, and begin to train themselves. While Vegeta and Nappa travel to Earth, they stop by Arlia. They were only there for a short time, and while they were there, they made short work of the planet's strongest warriors, before destroying Arlia altogether. When they landed on Earth, Nappa and Vegeta wreaked havoc with little to stop them. They were then confronted by Piccolo , Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Krillin, and Gohan. After losing Yamcha (after one Saibamen's self destruct), the rest of the Z Fighters power up and defeat the remaining Saibamen. Vegeta and Nappa are impressed, but Nappa decides to heat things up by being the first to battle Earth's defenders. Vegeta sits back and watches the show. Nappa easily dominates all the Z Fighters, resulting in Tien's death. He does manage to be wounded every now and then, but for the most part, he seems in total control of the battle. Chiaotzu dies soon after in a desperate attempt to kill Nappa, in which he self-destructs on Nappa's back. Vegeta laughs when Nappa was insulted by Piccolo, but warns Nappa about Krillin's Disk attack. The Z Fighters desperately needed Goku's help, but Goku was still trying to reach the site of the battle. Goku, after training with King Kai, was now much more powerful than when he fought Raditz. He flew down the long Snake Way, but eventually made it off Snake Way, and lands on Earth. He quickly makes it to the battle field using his Flying Nimbus. Nappa was about to kill Gohan, when Piccolo stood between Nappa's attack and thus sacrificing himself for Gohan's sake. Goku arrived just before he could land his second blow. Vegeta detects the high power level of Goku with his scouter, and after a quick introduction, Goku begins to fight Nappa. Goku and Nappa seemed to be evenly matched at first, but the benefits of Goku's training quickly became evident. When Vegeta calls Nappa back, the brutish Saiyan decides that he will kill Gohan and Krillin instead. Goku invokes the Kaio-ken technique, and stops Nappa before he can do anything, crippling him in the process. Because of Nappa's failure to defeat a low class Saiyan like Goku, Vegeta kills him. After giving everyone Senzu Beans, which fully recovers the user's strength, Goku tells Gohan and Krillin to leave Vegeta to him. They eventually agree, and leave the battle field. Vegeta offers Goku a chance to join him, but Goku quickly turns down the offer as he already had everything he wanted, and had already seen how Vegeta treats his "partners". The fight begins, and it is made clear that Vegeta is much stronger than the much-improved Goku. Even using Kaio-ken at the second level (Kaio-ken times two) wasn't enough to stop Vegeta. Thus, Goku had to push the multiplier of the technique even higher, ignoring King Kai's warnings. With this power, Goku was able to fight Vegeta on equal ground to an extent, and the Prince of Saiyans lost his temper and decided he would destroy the planet with his Galick Gun technique, and go find the Dragon Balls on Namek instead. However, Goku countered the Galick Gun with a Kamehameha, and the two struggled for several minutes. When it seemed Vegeta was gaining the upper hand, Goku finally pushed himself to unforeseen levels and used Kaio-ken x4 to boost his power even higher, in turn suprising and overwhelming Vegeta and sending him skywards. Vegeta managed to survive the beam carrying him ever higher. Thus, Vegeta decided to transform himself into a Great Ape, which would multiply his power ten fold. When Vegeta transformed, Goku was completely outclassed and had to resort to using the Spirit Bomb technique. However, before he could use it, Vegeta disrupted it. Vegeta then began to slowly crush Goku, instead of killing him quickly. Krillin and Gohan had seen the Power Ball technique that Vegeta had used to transform, and had returned to the battle. Upon finding Goku defeated, they attempted to distract Vegeta and cut off his tail, in order to force him back to his normal form. This attempt failed, but Yajirobe succeeded where the strong Z Fighters had not. When he was back to normal, Vegeta became enraged and fought Gohan briefly. Despite Gohan's efforts, Vegeta is far stronger and faster than he is. Goku then decides to give Krillin the last of the Spirit Bomb he managed to retain. Krillin accepted this new energy, and was instructed by Goku how to unleash it on Vegeta. Panicking at first, Krillin receives further instructions from North Kai, and he hurls the Spirit Bomb at Vegeta. At first it missed, but Gohan was pure enough that he could bounce the energy back, striking Vegeta. The Spirit Bomb hit him and damaged him, reducing his energy and strength greatly; but he survived. Vegeta then draws upon his Ki reserves and unleashes a mighty blast that strikes down everyone nearby. Vegeta notices that Gohan has regrown his tail from the effects of the Power Ball, and realizes that he may soon transform. The villain is unable to prevent this thanks to Yajirobe distracting him with an attack from behind. Realizing his mistake, Vegeta quickly returns to Gohan, but was too late. Gohan assumes the Great Ape form, and Vegeta in his severely weakened state could not defeat him. However, Vegeta could out-think the primitive ape form of Gohan, and manages to cut off Gohan's tail, returning the young half-breed to normal size and power. Before Gohan could fully return to normal, however, he fell on Vegeta as a Great Ape, and Vegeta was unable to dodge in his wounded state. Vegeta finally retreats, and crawls to his space pod, realizing he cannot keep fighting in his current condition. A weakened Krillin gains consciousness and was about to kill him with Yajirobe's katana sword, but Goku asked him to let Vegeta go. Vegeta then departs Earth, and his space pod takes him to one of the planets controlled by Frieza. With his extreme arrogance he cannot understand how a "low-class" Saiyan like Goku could have done so well against him, unwilling to factor the contributions of the other three warriors into the battle. Category:Characters Category:Super Saiyan Category:Z fighters Category:Saiyan